la casa que soñe algun dia
by Azucena 7
Summary: "no recuerdo cuando fue , pero por un extraño momento...senti paz".Épica historia de la iniciación de akatsuki a deidara y el cambio de madara a tobi.En un futuro lejano encuentran una escuela de música abandonada en medio de un bosque averiguando lo que paso allí se encuentra con una paz absoluta.
1. El encuentro fortuito

_**Esta de verdad es un twochot muy bueno,buena argumetacion y comienzo, creo que podria rivalizar bien con esperanza de vida**_

 _ **disclamer:Masashi kishimoto hizo el manga yo solo los tome prestados**_

* * *

 _ **La casa que soñé un día**_

Seguía viéndolo, a itachi a las esquinas de las estatuas de raijin, no podía evitar la envidia al saber que existe un arte mayor que el suyo.

-vámonos- itachi se marchó por afuera

-bueno, no hay que hacerlo esperar-dijo el de pez de tiburón caminando hacia el agujero ¿vas a quedarte allí parado?-hiruko se arrastra hacia adelante para el rubio seguía enojado-¡esto no es justo!

-la vida no es justa…, ya no hay vuelta atrás, oh, ¿quieres morir ahora?-la cola de escorpión con veneno se movió empezando a gotear-morirás en 3 días y serás una de mis marionetas, ¿que te parece? Él rubio se dio por vencido-paso, umh…

-entonces, que estas esperando-hiruko se arrastro, deidara pensó un poco pero siguió hacia donde están ellos, más tarde hiruko le pregunta-por cierto, ¿porque te fuiste de tu aldea?

-el tsuchikage nunca aprecio mi arte, por eso me fui, Además ¿Qué tiene akatsuki?

-si puedes pedir un deseo ¿cuál sería?-el ojos celeste, pensó-desearía…que todos entendieran mi arte

-se hará realidad, yo deseo un mundo lleno de marionetas-su sueño en si era aterrador, pero nada que hacer y después pregunta-¿a donde vamos precisamente?

-al país de la lluvia, allí te están esperando-respondió el uchiha-y kisame responde-te darán una de estas. Mencionando su capa, él rubio se fijó que no le llegaba a sus zapatos-umh, que poco estilo

El supuesto madara esta en la antigua cueva donde se había recuperado hace años con malas noticias, la extracción del sanbi del 4 mitsukage había sido un fracaso, ya era un criminal buscado por anbu , sin estar en él libro bingo por sus sigilosos pasos-que haces aquí-sorprendido zetsu remolino

-estoy cansado de esta identidad –dijo "madara" después de sentarse para pensar a quien dramatizar además el no era nadie, óbito era un fantasma del pasado que se había convertido en una masa de odio contra el mundo.

Pero le cansaba mucho la seriedad de madara quería ser alguien cómico, nadie sospecharía de un tonto y aún que su actuación merezca un premio, apaciguaría las miles de sospechas de quien es él en realidad.

Quito su mascara y se la entrega a ese zetsu-¿puedes hacer otra?-el zetsu blanco remolino tomo la mascara-por supuesto-empezó a caminar a la cueva

-creó que también tengo que cambiarme de peinado-tomo una kunai y con la mano derecha empezó a cortar su cabello…snif (esa fui yo)

Han pasado varios días , zetsu esta allí-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamaras?-dijo zetsu blanco , óbito admiro su nueva mascara, ése color…le recordó mucho sus goblas, las goblas de óbito, un buen chico-tobi,es un buen chico-se puso su mascara espiral-ahora seré tu subordinado-avanzo hacía afuera y cambio su voz a una muy chillona y gritona-¡adiós, zetsu-san!-y se marcho riendo en el camino hasta que zetsu se dio cuenta-¿perdió la cabeza?-dijo la parte blanca y su parte oscura dice-eso era lo que yo quería.

Después de dejar de reír como loco no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíble inteligente que era y se tumbo en ese entorno lleno de hierba amarilla, al fin se había quitado el muerto consigo pero en si construir una personalidad seria muy difícil.

En el país de la lluvia, deidara se sentía las finas gotas callendo y el frío en la ciudad de hierro, ellos se refugian en una carpa blanca con líneas rojas-¿Cuándo dejara de llover?-preguntó el rubio al ver qué no dejaba de llover.

-aquí nunca deja de llover, vámonos detesto hacer esperar a esta gente-todos avanza a la torre, donde están pein y konan, a la cual los shinobi de la lluvia los dejaran pasar, la bienvenida fue poco casual

-Bienvenido a akatsuki-responde yahiko-pein esta presente pero lejos. Mientras la lluvia los moja a todos sin embargo el del rinnegan quería verlo mas cerca-a cercate-movio su brazo hacia atrás para mover el campo gravitacional hacia el nuevo hacia él-en si el rubio esta asustado, mientras que el pelinaranja rodea en si como un planeta hacia la luna. Deidara seguía incomodo-(¿quien es este tipo?)-yahiko dejo de rodearlo y le dice-eres muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15-yahiko-pein en si se alejo-konan…

-sígueme-la de pelo azul lo dirigió hacia las instalaciones de la torre de acero, hasta una habitación donde allí yacía casilleros, konan lo abre y carga un uniforme de akatsuki-recógelo, te esperare afuera-ella se marcho por ahora. Afuera de la torre metálica-espero que ese mocoso viva un poco más, casi muere por culpa de itachi

-será un aporte hacia la organización para si-menciono yahiko, kisame dudo un poco-por cierto, ¿para que lo necesitamos tanto? No es tan fuerte. Dentro de la habitación. Ya listo, konan entro y le pide su banda, cosa que entrega para trazar una kunai en centro del protector de la frente para simbolizar su exilio-desde ahora, seguirás los pasos de akatsuki-le entrega el protector, konan saca un anillo (aoi)-la mano derecha-chisto un poco, pero mostró la mano donde puso el anillo en el índice-¿sabes lo que significa esto?-pregunta ella, le pareció curiosa la pregunta-de que soy miembro

-no…de que ahora eres una pieza fundamental en nuestro planes, este anillo funciona para mantenernos en contacto. Si tú nos traicionas, te mataremos.

Las medidas son muy drásticas-no hablo por mi…a si son las cosas, no importa cuanto nos ensuciemos las manos para lograr nuestro objetivo.

-Alguna vez paso eso-pregúnto el rubio, después konan recordó el sacrificio de yahiko para salvarla y a nagato por no olvidar eso-el…

-umh…

-Había un amigo que sacrificio su vida por nosotros, no lo olvides-ella se fue, pero antes le dio curiosidad la flor de su cabello-¿esa rosa de papel la hiciste tu?-ella le tomo atención-si, hace mucho tiempo

-hay patrones espirales para hacer una rosa, es muy difícil.

-gracias, el papel siempre me ha ido muy bien-su cuerpo se convierte en papel por el aire hasta que todo el papel se va hasta que el rubio quedo atónico de los "artistas" de aquí, entonces se dio un titular de que habría una reunión, solo falta esperar, el rubio lleva un sombrero de paja al subir a la torre de hierro donde el cielo gris nunca desaparecía, además que su sombrero colapsa de liquido acuoso a esperar con los brazos juntos. Mientras sus pies tocan el suelo repetidamente.

Allí espero unos minutos hasta que zetsu aparece sin avisar-es el nuevo…si

Deidara lo observo y volteó la cabea hacia donde esta antes-(esto parece un circo de fenómenos)

-soy zetsu y tú…

-deidara…eres…-viéndolo con cara de asco

-soy un miembro de akatsuki

-como digas, hombre-planta-luego sets blanco dice-sirvo de expiación, estoy esperando a alguien…un payaso

-espero que aparezca pronto, yo llevo siglos esperando aquí-pasan 5 minutos-umh… (Me pregunto si la lluvia será buena para él, siendo mitad planta)-entonces se arribo el enmascarado hacia el lugar se protegía con una capa negra y protectores en la esquina de debajo de los brazos y aspectos de un verdadero subordinado-¡zetsu-san ya vine!

-llegaste tarde-menciona zetsu negro, tobi se puso nervioso-ah, ¡pero!, ¡Pero! Ese sujeto se puso difícil y tenía que sacarle la información a la fuerza.

-oye, viste al nuevo-dijo la parte más clara de zetsu

-umh…-tobi miro al rubio del frente con mucha alegría le dio la bienvenida-¡hola! Soy tobi-señalando con el dedo pulgar. Él de ojo celeste tenía cara de-(¿Quién es este tipo?)

-se llama deidara-dijo zetsu negro

-ah…entiendo-dijo el de la mascara

-perdón, pero ¿Quién eres tu?-se pregunto el nuevo de aquí-¿Cómo un tipo común puede estar aquí?

-yo he estado aquí desde los 13 años-responde el pelinegro-además que he enfrentado ninjas como tu, ¡son unos pesados!-esos al menos es una sugerencia de que se llevarán mal en peor

-creo que ya es la hora-dijo zetsu negro

-ya era hora, umh-diciendo por fin, los demás llegaron a la reunión, en donde tenían que escuchar un discurso y presentar al nuevo, tobi mira la lluvia caer.

En fin, deidara se fue con hiruko y demás con sus compañeros.

* * *

muy bueno¿no? les iba decir que he estado muy activa con los fic y que estara pronto en mi tumblr, espero que me hagan un comentario y tal vez ser su autora o historia favorita


	2. La casa que soñe un dia

Como estoy muy atrasada y han pasado muchísimas cosas que es sin duda un año muy difícil para todos como a mí se podía decir que este titulo reafirma el hecho donde no hay nada más tranquilo que una casa bonita

Esta de verdad es un twochot muy bueno, buena argumentación y comienzo, creo que podría rivalizar bien con esperanza de vida 

Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto hizo el manga yo solo los tome prestados

 **La casa que soñé un dia**

Aquella vez… visitamos una bella academia de música abandonada cerca del pastizal, era grande…iba a llover así que nos refugiamos en ella, las puertas de color blanco están llenas de moho existía arañas. Cucarachas, ratas y saltamontes por ese edificio. No sé pero aquel lugar abandonado me recordaba mi casa-suspiro…apuesto que tienen arañas, papeles rotos, una foto rota y olvido por todas partes. La lluvia es muy tranquila…las violetas se sentía llenas de alegrías, el olor de lluvia era un fresco aire de montaña.

Deiadara-senpai se sentía tranquilo e impaciente por la búsqueda del sanbi-nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo-era extraño, no que quería terminar pronto-umh… ¿no íbamos más ahorita?-el rubio se disgustó-sabes que yo soy un ser humano ¿verdad? Umh…entonces, no he dormido muy bien desde que ese desgraciado del kyubi casi me rompe la cara y se fuera con la suya. Sabes que recuperarme de mis brazos fue muy doloroso… ¡viven explotadme todo el dia! Umh-se queja mucho…miraba el techo al parecer está en muy buenas condiciones y le hice una pregunta-¿porque buscaste un edificio abandonado?

-quería un sitio iluminado, estoy cansado de la oscuridad, umh.

Deje a mi senpai y me puse a descubrir el lugar, existía un koto pero ese cuarto estaba vacío revise mucho más había un baño, cocina, varios cuartos, una sala. Se había dicho que quebró hace 3 años atrás los futones están llenos de polvo, los pisos de madera están sucios, empezaba a acomodar, senpai también arregló bastante, increíblemente era acogedora cuando terminamos había dejado de llover hace mucho. Me entro mucha tristeza pensar que solo estamos los dos aquí con esta gran casa

-Quizás hagamos una verdadera reunión aquí, incluso hacer más grande el nido-se refería a que los integrantes de akatsuki considerase esta su base

-creo que no, es más que suficiente, encontré nada más que un koto

-Un koto-le impresiono la respuesta -¿Dónde?-lo guie hasta la habitación de los instrumentos musicales, él se colocó cerca del koto-¿Por qué se dejó ese koto aquí?

-no sabes, es muy pesado – lo analiza-su madera…podríamos ganar muchos dinero con esta cosa, recuerdo que cuando tenia 9 tocaba esta antigüedad-me parecía extraño que hablara de su vida

-¿tu tocas este instrumento?

-sí, tuve este tipo de clases, una pena… me daba bastante sueño

-y…porque no tocas algo-el rubio me veía feo-¿Por qué me miras así?

-porque te burlas de mi arte

-si pero esto es muisca todo lo contrario—senpai suspiro ya ambas muy diferentes este tipo de artes-si te burlas de esto…-lo interrumpí-no voy a burlarme, vamos, vamos, vamos

-Bueno-se levanta-donde están las uñas de esta cosa-busco en el armario y encontró las dos uñas para por fin tocar el instrumento-conoces una canción

-ah, no. ¿Cuantas sabes?

-bueno… la madriguera de los conejos, los topos, la montaña

-eh…la más bonita-el ojo celeste me mira con ironía y piensa en voz alta-la madriguera es bastante traumática , mejor será una muy calmada-se recogió las mangas-espero poder tocar esta cosa, hace tiempo que se me olvido practicar…para ver-toco una de esas cuerdas y se escucha un sonido grave-a ver si lo recuerdo-avanzo un poco y logro una melodía bastante buena reflejaba la naturaleza del campo y la serenidad de la vida familiar era muy ceremoniosa,tobi imaginaba al ponerse mucho más tranquila la melodía, una vida imposible volviéndose el padrino de uno de los hijos de kakashi y rin, esa imagen era demasiado cruda…Ese sueño jamás se realizaría pero la melodía lo hacía extremadamente brutal que no pudo dejar de contener las lágrimas.

Era extraño, siempre será llorón, cuando termino de tocar, aún seguía en silencio

-¿Qué te pareció?-senpai quería saber mi opinión, aún con el dólar de pensar en eso

-porque no te dedicaste a músico

-umh…era muy aburrido

-pero eras comprendido-no entiendo muy bien sus decisiones-sí, pero no quiero ser algo que quieran, no quiero complacer a los demás solo necesito que me entiendan-suspire-como sea…

En la noche se veían luciérnagas, una noche muy tranquila…

Bueno es bastante corta, como verán aun así espero que todo este prefecto (más o menos)


End file.
